Keep Me in Your Memory: The Voyage of Dreams
by I'm a Basket Case
Summary: Sequel to the Boy I Missed. Now that Caspian can continue on his journey to find out more about his father, he must find the significance of the Seven Lost Swords at the same time try to win Susan back, but Jack is always in the way. Susapian, Susan/OC
1. Your Promises Look Like Lies

A.N.: I'm excited… this story is a continuation of The Boy I Missed (don't read this story until you read the first) and it's going to be longer. This story is centered around the Linkin Park song _Leave Out All the Rest_ because it reminds me of Susan, Peter, Lucy, and Edmunds fear of leaving Narnia again. If you study the chapter titles, they each correspond with lyrics of a song of a similar genre as Linkin Park (grudge, Electronica, Alternative, rock…) Read and Review Please.

Keep Me in Your Memory:  
><em>The Voyage of Dreams<em>

Chapter 1 Your Promises Look Like Lies

"LAND HO!" someone screamed from above deck.

Jack jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. They have got to their destination. Jack waddled above deck, trying to get on his boots, with his cloth hat gripped between his teeth. He looked silly. He always looked different from the others. He stands out because he is not a Narnian or a Talmarine.

Jack knew very little about this land or about where they were going. All he was good at was fighting, cooking, and climbing. It seems fitting that he is the official body guard of Queen Lucy the Valiant, he takes shifts in the hawks nest, and helps prepare food for supper. Lucy doesn't like him at all since the moment Jack got here on _the Dawn Treader_. Jack doesn't blame her; he killed one of her best friends to save himself from being executed. Caspian hates Jack too, so does the Pevensie Brothers. Susan, he doesn't know what er feelings are toward him. Jack knows she is off limits and to not _'touch her in anyway'_. He thinks that is stupid because he likes Susan a lot. Then there is Caspian. _EEERRRAAAHHH!_ Jack _HATES_ Caspian more than anything. Caspian is and annoying, spoiled brat who gets everything he wants without question. So what if he has been through a rough time… so had Jack.

"Jack" Lucy snapped him back to reality, "Are you going to help scout this island with me or what?"

"Yes, your majesty" Jack bowed and helped her off the ship, "I thought you didn't like me?"

"I don't, but we need all the protection that we can get for this voyage" Lucy sighed, her hand in his as he helped her with her balance.

Lucy didn't act her age. Jack could have sworn she seemed more like a twenty year old then a twelve or thirteen year old… too bad she looked too young. She was garbed in a light green tunic and the brown leather slacks that Susan fixed for her. Lucy glared at him when she noticed he was staring stupidly at her.

"Creep" he said under her breath and pulled her hand out of his.

"Er…" he followed Lucy, Peter, and Caspian into the Pirate cove.

The houses were shacks made of drift wood and sand blocks, much how some buildings in the Arab region of Earth are. Palm trees that dawned exotic looking fruit littered the ground as far as the eye could see. Jack was captivated by the colors. Lucy, out of nervousness, moved closer to him. Jack patted her shoulder to tell her not to be afraid.

"What is this place?" Jack asked Caspian.

"This is Felimath," Caspian said over his shoulder.

"One of the lone islands" Lucy added. Jack nodded at the girl by his side.

"So what are we looking for?" Peter asked.

"Lord Bern, one of the lost lords" Caspian said, "We need to be careful. These islands are littered with slave traders."

"Is that so?" a figure emerged out of a small hut.

Caspian didn't answer, just looked at the dark skinned man nervously, knowing what he is.

"You look fit," the man said with his deep voice, "they all look fit." He turned to Lucy. "This one is pretty."

"Don't touch her" Peter and Jack snarled as the three men circled the girl.

Men surrounded them from all sides, cutlasses drawn. The one man, who must be their leader, smirked at Jack and the others and snapped his fingers. The other traders attacked together. Jack shoved Lucy around, trying to protect her, as Caspian and Peter took the traders down one by one.

"Jack" Lucy drew her dagger and blocked a stray blow that Jack missed, "Watch it!"

"Sorry" Jack said and stabbed one of the traders in the chest, "Sorry, sorry, sorry."

"Shut up and fight, you blubbering buffoon" Lucy blocked another sword, "I can handle myself."

"You bravery is noted, girl" A man swung his sword and barely missed her head.

"you butt" She stabbed the man in the arm, "I'm a little girl! WHY ATTACK ME!"

"Stay behind me" Jack pushed her back once again, "You don't have enough strength to fight these weapons.

"And suppose you do?" Lucy said sarcastically. Lucy was tall, almost as tall as her sister, and just below his shoulders. He knew she could handle these men. It's just that she is so innocent and she doesn't have the proper weapon to fight a battle like this.

"Yes I do" He grunted as he blocked yet another heavy blow. There was no answer. He couldn't here Peter or Caspian anymore either. "Oh no." They were nowhere to be found. "This is not good."

"not good for you, but good for me"

"What-" Jack turned and everything turned dark as a bruise began to form on his forehead.

"Stupid kid" One of the traders dropped the rock back on the ground and began to drag Jack away.

How did you like it?


	2. For Everything Said and Done

A.N.: I dedicate this chapter to my best friend… She and I had a rough spot for a couple days and, well, all I want is for us to heal… I hope this never happens again because it was all my fault. Sorry.

Chapter 2 For Everything Said and Done

Jack stirred. He felt something warm right up against him. Jack opened his eyes to taking in the dim scene around him. There was Lucy, the source of the warmth, Peter, Caspian, and him sitting together in a small holding cell. The other three were asleep. When Jack adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, Lucy jerked awake. She gasped and held her arm. With a small cry of pain, she pulled a sleeping dart out of her shoulder. The wound wasn't deep, but it was still painful.

"Lucy" Jack applied pressure to her bleeding wound, "I'm so sorry."

"That's OK, Jack" Lucy winced in pain, "Ouch."

"Sorry" he torn off a bloody sleeve and wrapped it around her shoulder like a bandage. Lucy hissed and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jack looked up to see Peter's red, angry face sporting a glare.

"She is hurt," Jack said removing his hands from Lucy.

"Ahh" She gasped and reached for her vacant pouch at her waist "my cordial, where's my cordial?"

"It's here" Jack's hands trembled as he picked it up from the floor, "Do you want me to do the honors?" Lucy nodded. Jack gently poured a drop into her mouth and the wound, her shivers due to loss of blood, and moans of pain faded away.

"I thought I ordered you not to carry it around everywhere, Lu" Peter said.

"I had a feeling I might need it, so I brought it" Lucy said, "Thanks Jack." Jack waved his hand to dismiss it.

"It was nothing," Jack said.

"What was that?" Caspian sat up awake.

"What?" Jack asked, looking around.

Caspian was right, something was happening outside of the cell. A tall dark haired man with a long graying beard entered the room with one of the traders behind him. The man looked at Caspian. Caspian shrunk back nervously.

"So, which one do you fancy?" The Trader asked looking at the four, "these are the ones we just picked up this morn'. They are all very strong and picked up a fight."

"I'll like him, Pug" The man pointed at Caspian. Lucy looked nervously at her friend.

"As you wish, my Lord" Pug grabbed Caspian.

"NO!" Peter shouted and went at the trader.

"get back, you swine" the trader pushed Peter back.

"PETER!" Lucy fell to the ground when her brother collided with her.

"How dare you!" Jack hit Pug square in the nose. The trader howled and kneed Jack in the gut. Jack went down with a groan.

"JACK!" Lucy yelled leaning over the two, "PETER! GET UP!"

"I'm fine, Lu" Jack sat up to a sitting position. Peter did the same. "But I can't say the same for Caspian."

*∆Ω∆*

Susan was shook awake by her brother. Ed looked very concerned. It actually is a funny look. His nose scrunches up like a snarling dog and his eyes are squinting slits of pale blue and back. The way his lips curled down made you just want to giggle, because every aspect of his complexion when it's in this state is the funniest thing people ever see.

"What is it Ed?" Susan sat up in her little hammock, trying not to laugh.

"You were yelling in your sleep" Edmund said, "you wouldn't wake… I have been trying to wake you for about an hour."

"I was yelling?" Susan asked softly, "Where is Lu?" Susan looked at the empty hammock.

"She went with Jack, Caspian and Peter to find Lord Bern" Edmund said sitting down on a small chest, "Why?"

"I had a dream about them" Susan said.

"You had a _dream_" Edmund's weird-concerned look flashed across his long face.

"They were captured by slave traders" Susan began, "Caspian was sold away. Lucy's hurt badly. Jack… Jack was being Jack… Peter was trying not to kill anyone."

"It's just a dream" Edmund said, "It didn't happen."

"You don't understand Ed" Susan said, "I'm the Narnian Dream Keeper. I visit people how are having a hard time in their dreams and give them advise and comfort them. Narnian Dreams are different from our world, Ed. You should know that."

"I don't dream, Sue" he said, "I sleep, yes, but I don't dream."

"Lucy has vivid dreams about Aslan," Susan said, "That is why she is so close to him. Peter has nightmares about… about Jadis stabbing you. I have never visited one of your dreams, I'm too afraid of what I would see. Caspian has dreams about seeing his mother and father again. Reepicheep's were about cheese. Jack had dreams about… about… about war, fighting in wars much like ones here in Narnia."

"What are you saying, Sue?" Ed said, "I think it's creepy that you enter people's dreams."

"I can't control who I get sent to," she said, "But I control what I do and say in the dream. Usually I don't have dreams like the one I just had. It must mean something. I say we check out the town and look for the others."

"I don't know Susan" he said nervously, "So you have vivid dreams about other people's dreams… are you sure it was real? I mean do you have dreams of your own."

"Not while in Narnia" Susan shook her head, "I'm going… you can come too if you like."

Susan got up, grabbed her cloak, bow, and Quiver full of arrows, and left the room.

"Wait for me" Edmund jumped out of the room after her, strapping his sword around his waist.


	3. I'm Not What You See

A.N.: Hi… Some people have asked me is Lucy going to end up with Caspian… I flinch at the thought. The answer is no. There are several reasons why, but that is not important. Lucy is becoming a more important character, ranking right up there with Caspian, Susan, and Jack. 

Chapter 3 I'm Not What You See

"OK" Susan said as the entered Caspian's quarters, "We need a plan first."

"Well" Edmund looked around and picked up an old Telmarine soldier helmet, "This might come in handy. We just need to hope that they don't know Miraz had fallen."

"Why is that here?"

"I don't think that matters now," Edmund lowered the helmet over his head, "the others need our help, according to you that is."

Susan grabbed a couple of daggers off the walls and hooked them to her belt. Edmund looked at the sword at his waist, "this is not a Talmarine sword."

Susan plucked a Telmarine rapier off the wall and shoved it into Edmund's hands, "There… now let's go save the others."

*∆Ω∆*

Lucy covered her stomach as I rumbled loudly. All three of them were hungry and tired, but they didn't want to show weakness. There is still some hope that someone on the ship will go looking for them and find them here. Jack, you could tell, was the most miserable. At least his head stopped bleeding from when the trader hit him in the head. Peter was in better shape with only bruises and a few scratches. Lucy's wound healed completely after Jack applied her cordial, which was good because that is one less thing to complain about.

"They must've notice how long we've been gone," Peter said, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Don't worry, Peter" Lucy said from where she laid on the stone floor, "There is always hope."

"Hopefully they being food" Jack muttered, crossing his arms and looking down at the two from where he stood by the window.

"We're all hungry, Jack" Lucy sat up.

"I know" Jack said, "It's just that food is a good thing to hope for, even if they don't come."

"They'll come" Lucy exclaimed.

"KEPP IT DOWN IN THERE!" a trader banged against the heavy wooden door of the room the three were moved to after Caspian left.

"If only we could find a way to let them know where we are" Peter sighed and stood up to pace the small room.

"They'll find us" Lucy tried to reassure him, "They have to."

"I know they'll find us, eventually" Peter paused and looked at his baby sister, "I just don't know when. I have to signal them, somehow. Any thoughts, Jack?"

"nope" Jack said, looking out the window, "Hey… I see people."

Peter and Lucy ran over to look. Outside, they could see two cloaked beings walking to the door a few stories below their window.

"They are here to buy slaves" Peter said, his voice then changed to worry, "They were clothed like-"

"Telmarines" Lucy finished for him with a fearful voice.

"What are those?" Jack asked as they moved away from the window.

"People of the country Telmar" Peter said, "They invaded Narnia and took power for many, many years. They killed many Narnians and drove them into hiding."

"Caspian ran away from is evil uncle, who killed Caspian's father and took the throne as his, and gathered the Narnians. With our help, he was able to get rid of his uncle, regained his throne, and restored peace to Narnia and the surrounded countries" Lucy finished, "Some must still be active now."

"What do we do?" Jack asked, "Kill them?"

"They'll kill us in a heartbeat if they knew who we are" Peter said, "I say, why not."

"Killing is never the answer, Peter" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"It's the solution," Jack added with a smile. Lucy glared at him.

"GET UP, YOU LOT" Barked a voice from the other side of the door, "GET UP AGAINST THE WALL. WE'RE NOT AFRAID TO KILL YOU!"

Peter grabbed Lucy and the three of the stepped back against the wall. The door slowly opened and four people walked in. Pug, a guard, a Telmarine soldier, and a woman clothed in lilac.

"Are these sufficient" Pug asked, "They are each strong, work good on a ship."

"Yes, they'll make a nice addition to the crew" the soldier said from behind his mask.

"Did they have any possessions?" the woman asked.

"Why?" Pug questioned.

"What my sister, Adel, means is that we both know that sailors perform better with things they are familiar to" The soldier said quickly.

"Right" Pug nodded and the guard left, "Then the price will rise to three hundred crescents."

"Two fifty, no more" the soldier said.

"Lyall" Adel warned.

"I know what I'm doing" Lyall, the soldier, said to his sister.

"Two eighty five" Pug bargained.

"Two fifty five."

"Two seventy five and I'll throw in the sword of the other man they were with" Pug said.

"Deal" Lyall shook hands with the slave trader just as the guard came in with Peter, Lucy, Jack and Caspian's weapon. Adel stepped forward and took them from the man.

"You three" Adel said from under her hood, "Come with me."

Lyall paid Pug the money and followed the three bought slaves.

"What are your names?" Adel asked as they exited the building and entered the sunlight.

"I'm Lucy" the brunette said.

"Jack."

"Peter" the other boy kept on glaring at Lyall.

Lyall was just a few inches shorter than Peter, he seemed young from the sound of his voice. The steel armor he wore made him look dangerous and unlawful. Adel was completely different. Even though she kept the hood of her cloak over her head and face, Peter could still see her dark hair in tiny little brads. Her build was thin and tall, taller than her brother by about an inch or two, but she was still shorter than Peter. She wore a quiver of arrows at her waist with a bow slung over her back. They both wore a variety of weapons; Adel had daggers, and Lyall wore two swords and a shield.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked as he noticed they were not going toward the docks.

"We're going to find your friend," Lyall said, "Pug said that he was strong too. My sister and I like a full set."

"We don't know who bought him, Sir," Lucy said.

"Lord Bern" Adel said, "Pug said Lord Bern bought him."

"_The_ Lord Bern?" Peter asked.

"Yes, dear boy" Lyall said, "what other Lord Berns are out there."

*∆Ω∆*

"m'lord" a servant popped his head into the Lord's room after knocking, "there are people here who want to talk to you, I led them to the sitting room."

"Thank you, Thilious" Bern said with a smile, "I'll be right down."

Thilious nodded and slipped out of the room. Bern made his way down the stairs and took a look at his guests. Three of them he recognized. They were the captured people in the cell of the slave he got earlier today.

"How may I be a serves to you?" Bern asked as Lyall and Adel bowed.

"We are looking for the slave you bought earlier today" Lyall said, "We wish to have him as part of our ship crew because we lost over half our crew in a storm, your majesty."

"We will not miss treat them" Adel said, "It's just the way to get a crew, sir."

"I understand" Bern said, "But I'm sorry, I can't help you. I'm not giving him to you. He means a lot to me."

"Sir, please" Lucy begged, "He is our friend. Our leader… We'll be nothing without him. Can we just please see him one last time before we leave."

"Being him out" Bern said to Thilious. Thilious returned a few minutes later with Caspian.

"Lucy, Peter" Caspian hugged the two of them.

"Hey, Cas" Jack shook Caspian's hand, "you worried us. You seem well."

"Lord Bern has treated me well" Caspian bowed to the lord.

"Hell make a good servant, very polite" Bern smiled, "He reminds me of an old friend."

"Do I, sir?" Caspian asked.

"You remind me of King Caspian IX" Bern said, "One of my dearest friends."

"What if I told you he was my father and that I'm now the king of Narnia?" Caspian asked. Bern's eyes widened. "Yes, I'm your King. I'm King Caspian X, King of Narnia, and the Lord of the Lone Islands."

"Bless my soul" Bern said, falling to his knees in front of Caspian.

"Come with me" Caspian said to Bern, "Come with me, and you can return with your dignity."

Bern said nothing, just looked at Caspian with a stunned look.

"I guess we don't need this anymore, Lyall" Adel gripped her hood without removing it. Lyall nodded and they both showed their face.

"SUSIAN, ED!" Lucy tackled her siblings. Peter laughed and jumped into the Pevensie pile.

"Susan" Jack laughed, "Ed… what were you doing?"

"Saving your all's lives" Edmund said through him laughter.

"Susan" Caspian hugged her after she detangled herself from the others.

"Cass, Jack" Jack joined the hug as well, "I'm so glad you are all OK."

"How did you know?" Peter asked.

"I had a dream" Susan shrugged.

"What such happy reunion" Bern said adding his own laughter.

"So, Bern" Caspian asked his father's friend, "Will you join us?"

"Why not."

They all made it back to the ship without anything to taint their happy feelings.


	4. Author's Note

It's nearing the end of the school year and I need to focus on my studies. I have two projects that are each 150 points that are due on the 18th and I NEED TO GET THEM DONE! Then two weeks after that I have exams, so I need to study for those as well. I will post another chapter as soon as the term is over on the 7th of June. Just wait patiently and you will be rewarded.

~Dragon J.


	5. The Storm is Coming

A.N. I did say I will not find the time to work on another chapter for a few weeks, but I had already started this chapter and wanted to post it for you all. These next three weeks are going to so hectic, and I don't know if I will find to time to work on another chapter.  
>This week: two projects due, 150 points each.<br>Next week: Review for exams, four tests (Math, History, Science, and Health).  
>Week after that: seven exams in four days. :'(<p>

Don't give up hope, because I'm not abandoning this story… just taking a break. Please read and review

Chapter 4 the Storm Is Coming

"Sir!" a crewman poked his head into Caspian's small cabin, "Storm's a brewing."

Caspian looked up from the cart he was studying. The man had a worried look on his dirty, unshaven face. The king smiled.

"Tell the crew, 'Hoist the sails and prepare for a shower'" Caspian ordered, "We shall not change course."

"Aye, Aye!" The man ran out screaming orders.

"Is that a good idea, Cass?" Peter said from the widow, "I mean, that storm looks strong, can we make it?"

"Truthfully" Cass looked at his friend, "The Sea is untamable. She is ever changing. The best we can do is make sure this ship doesn't capsize. If it does…"

"What? What will happen if it does?" Edmund asked.

"You know what will happen, Ed" Jack piped up from a chair in the corner, and then addressed Caspian, "Permission to speak Sir." Caspian nodded. "The first to go would be the sails. Along with it, the sails will take the mast. The ship will be worthless at that point and at the mercy of the Sea. High swells of waves make it hard to row, so we are immobilized. Those High waves could tip us over, the crew will be lost, and the Sea will take her victims." Jack looked back at Caspian. "Sir, I don't think hoisting the sails is a safe thing to do. If the storm is strong enough, it'll take them right off."

"You opinion will the taken, but I'll not raise them until it's absolutely necessary" Caspian said, "It is our only way of navigating during a storm because, as you pointed out, we can't row."

Jack stood, took his long, heavy coat, and put it on. He smirked at Caspian and said, "Then I should go check their progress, Sir, we shall not get off course with me at the helm."

"Very well, Jack" Caspian nodded. Jack sprinted off.

"MAN YOUR STATIONS!" You can faintly hear Jack shouting orders, "WE WILL SAIL STRAIGHT AND TRUE! WE NEED ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

"What are you doing?" a faun asked Jack with a look.

"Caspian told me to take the helm and make sure we don't lose course. Man your station, storms a comin'" Jack's thick Irish accent started to come out.

"Aye, aye, Sir" the faun straightened his back and puffed out his chest before running to his post.

Jack walked up the stairs to the top deck and took the helm from the minotaur who was trying to pull away from the storm. He spun the wheel with all of his strength southwest, toward the storm.

"Sir?" The Minotaur asked hesitantly.

"Caspian ordered that we stay on course" Jack said, "So we shall. TIE THOSE LINES DOWN TIGHTLY! SECURE ALL SUPPLIES!"

The crew was running around to get ready for this storm. Storms are some of the crew's worst fears. Many ships don't make it. Jack seemed insane; he was steering right toward it with a mad look on his face.

"WE ARE HEADIN' TOWARD THE ABYSS OF DARKNESS, MEN, THE 'OME OF THE ONE WE ALL LOVE…. THE SEA… WE LEAVE OUR SOULS TO 'ER... DON'T FEAR 'ER... IF YOU ARE AFRAID, YOU ARE NOT MAN ENOUGH TO BE 'ERE… THERE FOR, ONLY THE MEN OF THIS SHIP, THE DAWN TREADER, HAVE THE GUTS TO KNOCK ON 'ER DOOR! FOR NARNIA!" Jack yelled some uplifting and reassuring words to the crew.

"FOR NARNIA!" The crew shouted and raised their swords in the air in their ultimate battle cry.

"Nice briefing, Jack" Caspian called from over his map.

"Thank you, Sir" Jack nodded.

"The storm is very large. I can see the waves and ran from here," Drinian said from behind his telescope.

"How far, Jack?" Caspian asked the helmsman.

"About two or three miles, sir" Jack said, studding the towering mass of cloud, "We are traveling at a good ten knots. We'll be hit with the first swell of water in about fifteen minutes."

"Stay strong" Caspian ordered, "Sail us through the heart of it."

"Aye, aye" Jack said and pulled the wheel toward the starboard, "HOLD YER OWN, BOYS, THE WIND IS PICKIN' UP. TIE DOWN THE SAIL! SHE'LL RIP IF WE DON'T! HO PETER!" Jack spotted the king. "CHECK THE KNOTS FOR THE SAIL."

"YES, SIR" Peter would have said otherwise if there was not a storm coming. Peter rushed over to inspect the ties.

"'ERE COMES THE FIRST SWELL, MEN!" Jack yelled over the roar of the waves.

"JACK!" Lucy called from the bowsprit.

"LUCY!" Jack yelled, "I'M COMIN'! Rounst, take the wheel." The minotaur took the helm and Jack jumped down to the main deck. "Lucy!" He grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the rail before the water that was spilling onto the deck could sweep her away. "Go below deck with Susan and Bern. They'll keep you safe. I'm needed here." Lucy hugged him as he brushed her wet hair out of her face. "Now go." Lucy nodded and ran below deck.

Jack ran back up to the helm as the heavy rain started to dump down on the crew. Moral was falling, Jack could feel it. "Cass. We need to lower the sails!"

"FINE! LOWER THE SAILS!" Caspian called to his crew as a gale blew him off his feet.

"Sir" Drinian pulled the king back to his feet.

"Thanks" Caspian whipped his hands on his pants. "Just keep us on course, Jack." Caspian barked at Jack who was trying not to laugh.

"Aye, Sir" Jack said as he steered the ship head on toward a large wave.

"What are you doing?" Rounst asked Jack.

"If we go at the wave at an angle, we'll capsize," Jack grunted as he whipped salt water out of his eyes.

Jack watched the crew struggle below. The waves would splash over the side of the boat and knock crewmen over. Jack would bark orders and positive advice over the roar of the storm and the yells of the crew.

"Where are we headin', Sir" Jack roared at Caspian. Caspian pulled out his compass.

"We are heading southwest." Caspian called back, "Start heading west. We might be able to miss the rest of the storm."

Jack nodded and pulled the wheel port side. The wooden vessel surged through the storm and was gaining speed.

"How fast, Jack?"

"About twenty knots, Sir" Jack answered Caspian.

"I SEE IT! THE END OF THE STORM!" screamed one of the crew members. The crew cheered as the ship entered calmer waters.

"Nice job, Jack" Lord Drinian patted the teen on the back.

"Thank you, Sir" Jack smiled.

"Jack will you come with me?" Caspian lead Jack below deck. Drinian, Peter, and Edmund followed.

"What is it Sir?" Jack asked as the four entered Caspian's cabin again. Susan, Lucy, and Lord Bern were already in there.

"Jack" Lucy hugged him, "that was amazing."

"I didn't know you were good with boats" Susan hugged him after she hugged Peter, Caspian, and Edmund.

"I didn't either" Jack shrugged.

"Kneel before your King." Caspian ordered Jack with a serious look. Jack drew his cutlass and dropped to one knee bracing his forehead on his sword. Caspian drew his sword and placed the point on Jack's shoulder, "I, King Caspian X, High King of Narnia, and Lord of the Lone Islands bestows Jack Marcus Donnelly the title of Sir Jack of the Storm, Lord of the Ports in Narnia. You now have the authority to command this crew and of the crew of any ship you board. Lord Drinian and I are the only two who have authority higher than yours."

"Thank you, sir" Jack rose to his full height. Lucy smiled and hugged Jack once again. Edmund and Peter Patted his back in congratulations and the four left the room with big smiles.

"Cass" Susan asked as she stayed behind, "Why did you do that?"

"The look on Rounst's face when Jack took the helm from him made me think that Rounst was going to kill him," Caspian explained with a matter-of-fact voice. Bern and Drinian laughed.

"That can't be the only reason" Susan rested her hands on her hips and gave Caspian a _you-can't-fool-me_ look. Drinian and Bern started to laugh harder. "He did well. You did the right thing, knighting him. Is that why you did it, because you owe him your life?"

"Something like that" Caspian laughed. Susan laughed as well and the two left the room hand in hand.


End file.
